


Midday cuddles

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3, Silly, They both are about college age, snuggles and fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Quality time between girlfriend and her troll boyfriend





	Midday cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followmetoyourdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/gifts).



Claire woke up slowly. The consciousness chasing her sleep away in a rather lazy fashion. She rubbed her eyes and tried to turn around to reach for her alarm clock but the attempt has been stopped by the rock that was her snoring boyfriend. She giggled a little settling down again and watching his face amused. His hair was all messed up and he was sleeping in a loose pink t-shirt with a unicorn. They really had to get him some better clothes. 

She watched him maybe for a moment before she couldn’t help herself and booped his nose. Jim’s nose crinkled and he furrowed his brows in his sleep. So she did it again. This time he lifted his hand to rub it over. The third time she did it he suddenly grabbed onto her sides and started tickling her. 

“S-stop! Ssttop!” she laughed trying to get away from him. In the process, she accidentally elbowed him right in the face. 

“Ow.” Jim chuckled ceasing the torture of his girlfriend. 

“Are you okay?” Claire pulled his hand away to take a better look at him. 

“I’m fine,” he waved it off. “Don’t worry, troll skin,” he tapped over his face. “remember?" 

"Okay,” she sighed in relief and remembered what started all this. “How long have we slept?" 

Jim turned around, sitting up a little. "About an hour,” he looked to the windows with the curtains drawn shut. “The sun is still out.”

“Great,” Claire stretched. “We’ll still have some time to revise for the test.” She hummed happily to which Jim eyed her then flopped back on the bed and made a deep, unhappy sigh. She laughed and tried to climb over him but Jim grabbed her waist pulling her down and promptly laying on top of her. 

“ Jiiiiiiim!” she whined.“ You’re crushing me, you butt.” She patted his shoulder and tried to push him off of her. Her boyfriend minimally lifted himself up to his forearms. 

“What will I get if I release you?” he smirked and she felt blush bloom over her face. 

“I will not kick your butt,” she huffed squinting at him, though she was enjoying this. 

“Aaand?" 

Claire rolled her eyes and then arched her neck up kissing him. She could feel his lips spread into a dopey smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That good enough for a passing toll, Mr Troll?” she teased parting for some air. 

“Yup, only a little bit more,” he licked his lips and leaned down. 

They really didn’t get much studying done that day.


End file.
